Too Many Excuses
by mzdarkstar
Summary: [ONESHOT] Troy will make up an excuse in three seconds just to get out of something he doesn't like. He decieves every one of his friends, but will he get away with it? Troypay, Traylor, Trelsi, Troyella . . . all at once!


**Hiya! I was gonna call this 'Excuse Troy, he's a liar', but I thought that was a bit too over the top.**

**So, this is a one-shot I've done, basically whenever Troy wants to get out of something, he makes up the most random excuses to get out of it.**

**Will he get away with it, or get found out?**

**Disclaimer:What that? You thought I owned it? Sorry, I don't. What's that? You knew that? Why are you bothering me then? I'm trying to tell a story!**

* * *

"So are you gonna come over?"

Troy winced. Sharpay was too much. Too girly, too flirty, too everything. And she always wanted a piece of him. She was a great kisser, very pretty, but generally . . .

"Sorry babe, I've got a major headache. I'll call you though." he lied. He'd been lying for so long, it was an art. It was easy.

Troy sighed and leaned back in the armchair by the TV. Next to him lay a bag of chips, and a can of coke. He was watching a basketball game, just to relax on a Sunday afternoon before school tomorrow. He hoped he wasn't interrupted.

He just wanted some space and some peace.

"Troy? I'm going shopping, wanna come?" called Mrs Bolton, and Troy almost choked on his coke. Shopping? Why the hell would he want to go _shopping_? His Mom had never asked that in his _life_!

"I'll pass Mom, I've got too much homework." So his mother said goodbye and left.

Troy settled back into the armchair when the phone rang. Cursing, Troy got up and answered it.

"Yello?"

"Hey Yort Sport, wanna come over and play basketball? I'm bored out of my wits." Came Chad's voice, which had lost it's cheerful side.

"Not today, Dahc, my Mom made this lousy curfew . . . I can't go out."

(**A.N. Yort, Dahc . . . yup, I'm bad! Joking**)

"Man, that's low. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow then. Bye."

Troy got up and was about to put the phone down, when it rang again.

"Yeah . . . ?" Troy said, in a bored voice.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something," Taylor's voice was calm and tired, like she had nothing to do either.

Troy liked spending him time with her, but she was prone to giving you more facts that you wanted, and then you'd end up getting bored of her voice. Not such a great kisser, but he liked her strong and feisty personality.

"Sorry hun," lied Troy again, watching the TV, "No money. My dad isn't opening his wallet for me at all these days."

He listened to her moan about how unfortunate that was, and the pertage of parents who liked doing that sort of thing, and then she said goodbye at last.

Troy held the phone in his hand for a while but it didn't ring. This time, it was his cell that rang, so he had to run upstairs to get it.

"Mmmm?"

"Hey man, I wanted to bake a cake for Sharpay, and I was wondering if you wanted to come round to help." Troy raised an eyebrow. Help bake a _cake_? No thanks!

"I can't, I've got an upset stomach."

"I can get you some herbal tea for that, so don't worry."

"Oh, well . . . I'm childminding my neighbour's children today anyway."

"I never knew you were good with kids!" said Zeke excitedly.

_I'm not_, thought Troy. He said goodbye, and the house phone rung _again_.

_What the hell is going on? Is this everyone-call-troy-at-the-same-time day?_ Troy was getting irritated. He ran downstairs and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Oh, hello Troy," came Kelsi's quiet voice, "I just composed a new tune . . . do you want to come and listen to it?"

Troy liked Kelsi a lot, mainly because she reminded him of Gabriella, and also because she was his free ticket into shows and such. Okay, he was taking advantage of her, so what? She liked him anyway. Pretty good kisser too.

"I would Kelsi, but Mom put this dark blue scarf in with the wash, everything's a mess, I've got no clothes to wear at all!"

"Poor you. I'm sure the stains will come out if you keep washing them. See you tomorrow."

_Ring Ring_.

"What?" snapped Troy.

"Oh . . . um, shall I call back?"

Troy should have said yes, but he was feeling guilty for shouting at Martha. "No, no, I'm just stressed out, I've had no sleep at all."

"So you don't want to come ice-skating with me and Ryan?"

"Not today, Martha. Thanks for the call though. See ya."

_Ring Ring_.

"Troy here . . ." said Troy through gritted teeth. '_Wondering why I'm getting so many calls today . . ._' he though agitatedly.

"Oh, hi Troy, it's Ryan. Wanna go ice-skating?"

"Martha just called to ask the same thing, so I'll tell you what I told her. I _can't_."

"Why?"

"Oh . . . measles. Sorry. Bye."

Hanging up, Troy figured that he should have told Ryan the same excuse he told Martha, but it was too late now. Inevitably, that all-too-familiar noise started again.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!_

"Who are you, what do you want, and why?" Troy wanted to smash the goddamn phone into bits right now.

"Yo Bolton, JC here. I just wanted to ask-"

"Jason, whatever the hell it is, it can wait. I'm busy." Slamming down the phone, Troy went back to the armchair.

_Ring_. Troy ignored it.

_Ring Ring!_ Troy twitched. He'd had enough.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

"YES!" yelled Troy down the phone.

"Troy, calm down! It's just me!"

Gabriella! Out of all the people who had called him that day, Gabriella's voice was the one he wanted to hear most.

"Gabriella, sorry, I'm just . . ."

"Do you want to come round to my house? I'm so bored."

"Um . . ." Troy wouldn't usually turn down any invitation from Gabriella, but he really wanted to watch the game. He didn't even know who was winning anymore, too many interruptions. Didn't anyone care that he just wanted to apprieciate the Arts of Basketball?

"I'm . . watching a video."

Gabriella snorted. "A _video_? Oh per-lease, Troy. If it means so much to you, just bring the video to my house. Now that's settled, I'll see you soon then, okay?"

Troy didn't moan. After all it was Gabriella. "Okay then," he quickly grabbed his keys and a coat and opened the front door.

"I'll see you . . ." Troy caught sight of who was standing on his front lawn, and did a double take, almost choking on air.

Ten people; Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Gabriella, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Jason and his own mother!

" . . . there?" Troy spluttered. Gabriella smirked and pressed the end-call button. They had all used the same phone! Why didn't he realise that before?

"Troy, do you think we don't know how much excuses you make to us, how many lies you tell?" Chad frowned.

"Yeah, but you're not the only one who can be deceiving," muttered Kelsi, and all the girls (except Martha, who wasn't in on the joke) burst into laugher, and Troy frowned. Then he went a little red, realising what they were laughing about.

They all knew he'd been cheating on all of them! _Oh crap_, he thought, _I'm in for it this time_.

"Troy, this has to stop. No more lies. I mean it, if you don't want to do something, just say so." Mrs Bolton said sternly, and Troy nodded, hanging his head. This was so humiliating!

"How does he think of so many excuses at once?" Ryan said incredulously.

"Well, anyway . . ." smiled Gabriella, walking over to Troy while everyone fell about laughing,

"It was quite interesting to find out how many people it took just to catch you out!"

* * *

**This one was really fun to write actually, even if it is a bit cheesy. Hope you liked it!**

**Mzdarkstar x x x**


End file.
